


Fall

by SparkleTindi



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 words, Gen, Grief, Mention of Character Death, Other, POV First Person, bear haiku: still shorter, gender-unspecified narrator, guys guys i wrote a short thing!, prompt: fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: For the prompt "fall" on the Imzy community 100 Words: https://www.imzy.com/100words
 
...GUYS. I wrote a SHORT THING! It's sad, though. Be warned.





	Fall

They call it falling in love; I didn’t know why before I met her. The irony is that we wouldn’t have met at all if I hadn’t tripped over my own feet. I fell quite literally in love at first sight. Not with her face, though: her strong and graceful hands, reaching out to catch me. I had dreams about those hands, even the first night. 

Her hands were beautiful and competent right up until the end, clever fingers making chainmaille jewelry to help pay for her hospice. Now I’m falling again, and her hands aren’t here to save me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an Imzy invite and don't have one, lemme know! I have a couple going spare!


End file.
